


Action: rub Body Part: between legs

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Roll The Sex Dice [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon/OC IS A Ship, Cop/Thief fantasy, Dorks Fooling Around While On The Job, F/M, French!Japan AU, Glove Kink, Leather Kink, Let These Two Dorks Be Happy, OTP Alert, Praise Kink, They Deserve All The Happiness The Universe Can Give Them, Uniform Kink, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: “I love the feel of your skin against mine.”Several things could happen if they get caught.He could get arrested, if not killed.She could lose her job and be shunned by her co-workers.But they still meet like this each and every night.





	Action: rub Body Part: between legs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krisaliachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisaliachan/gifts).

> Hello and happy Sinday, my dears.
> 
> This came to me via a request on my Tumblr blog. I was also scrolling through a “5 Senses” post I reblogged a while ago, and one quote jumped out at me.
> 
> Cheers to the amazing Krisaliachan for being the first order on Sinday!
> 
> And cheers to you, dear reader, for reading this.
> 
> Do enjoy.
> 
> Please note that I am merely _borrowing_ Krisaliachan’s original character for this musing. I have her express permission to do so.

The scent of wisteria fills his nose as he inhales through his mouth, deeply.

A gasp reaches his ears as five fingers and a single palm—covered in a red leather glove that’s oh so familiar to her—fondle the spot between her legs and his lips find that sweet spot on her neck, attacking it with kisses, nipping and licking the skin until a love bite blooms to life on his beautiful detective’s skin.

She bares her damp heat to his onyx-eyed leer that is, for once, free of the white and black birdlike domino mask that’s become his trademark.

But as lovely as his mask is, it pales in comparison to the blackness that fills his irises and the white that he flashes to her as his lips curl up to a well-known smirk.

The smirk that teased his friends and teammates, whether they were on a heist or not.

The smirk that taunted so, so many police officers and politicians as he stole their treasured belongings and wealth, oftentimes right under their noses.

It is almost comical that his darling detective, Krisalia Kinomiya, caught sight of him when he fled from a well-known establishment. A casino.

Worse, he’d been caught with a silver briefcase of ill-gotten money tucked underneath his arm.

The very same briefcase that’s long since been discarded, hit the ground as Joker’s masked leer found someone far more appealing than illegally obtained cash.

But now…

Now that trademark smirk is _almost_ a tiny grin, a ghost of a smile as he leans down. There’s the telltale flutter of leather as his front presses against hers. The pretty blue bow shifts, nearly folding between her _very _generous bust as he begins to shamelessly roll his trouser-covered hips against her pelvis that’s covered by a flimsy skirt and he can’t help but wonder what’s underneath the skirt that’s do dreadfully _easy _to pull up.

He wonders if they’re silk or cotton this evening.

He wonders what colour they are.

He wonders if they have the pastel trimmings he’s so used to seeing greet his hungry leer.

He wonders if she decided to forgo the usual panties and went for a striped theme.

He wonders all of that while his tongue peeks out to lick at his lips, blessing them with proper moisture.

And finally, _finally_, he wonders if he can fall for her more than he already has.

It’s laughable, so absurd, and sounds like something straight out of a classic fairy tale, but…

A man who lurked on the dark side of the law and a woman who vowed to uphold the law…

They were a couple.

“I love how your skin feels against mine.”

That’s what he purrs in the crook of her neck, where her throat and the curve of her shoulder meets. He pauses only to nuzzle his face into her skin, his frizzy hair tickling her throat as he does so.

And as though his words are some sort of unspoken cue, his sugarcoated words only get her hips to thrust faster, rock harder to match the rhythm of his leather clad hand.

Joker can’t help but chuckle into his darling’s blushing bride expression, amber doe-like eyes and all.

_“The night is forever young, Treasure… Let us enjoy its nocturnal embrace, together.”_


End file.
